In New York City
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: Of all things, Ruth never expected to witness a murder. Minnie Cane, a vaudeville brat, is framed for the crime, and Ruth is her only hope. But will Minnie's broken promise cloud Ruth's eyes? Two trials, two girls, two murders, one dream.


IN NEW YORK CITY  
  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
"It was a normal June night, just like all the others, when it all started. My friends and I were heading out after a long day of selling papes for some drinks at this little pub down in Greenwich Village. So there we were, walking around with nothing to do, when I realize I've finally got enough money in my pocket to go to the Vaudeville house down the street. It was gonna be great.the show starred Minnie Cane, my long time idol. She was the greatest young woman ever to grace the vaudeville stage.but heck, she wasn't half as good a person," Ruth said, sitting behind the bars of her cell. The reporter interviewing her quietly wrote down all she said, and then asked her to continue on.  
  
"Yes, Minnie Cane was my idol. Heck.I regret every moment of my dreaming. But I could have been great! I know I've got the stuff!" Ruth continued, excusing herself for getting off the subject. "So like I said, it all started this one night in June."  
  
-------One normal night in June-------  
  
"Hey girls, what do you bet I can't snitch one of those apples over there?" Sly said, grinning at her to best friends.  
  
"Gee.I dunno Sly, heck, I'll bet two bits you can't get three a those apples! One for you, one for me, and one for Ruth!" said Bell excitedly as she set down her left over newspapers to pull two coins out of her pocket. Ruth smiled at her friends and hiccupped, feeling slightly disoriented from having one to many drinks.  
  
"I'll bet the same, Sly!" she said.  
  
Sly set down her newspaper bag and tipped her cabby hat at her friends, strutting over to the apple stand across the street. She smiled innocently at the apple seller and started twisting one of her red braids around her finger. Gingerly, she slipped around to the other side of the apple stand and bumped into it, knocking the cart over. The shiny, red apples spilt every which way, and the seller dropped to the ground, trying to gather up his apples. Then, Sly picked up three of the apples that had rolled off, stuck them in her cap and sneaked back across the street.  
  
Ruth and Bell stood laughing on the other side. "Well, here's your money Sly," said Bell, handing her the coins and taking an apple from her. "Now if you to don't mine, I' m gonna head back to the lodging house."  
  
Sly picked up her newspaper bag and nodded. "I think I'll turn in too." Bell and Sly turned on to the next street and started heading off, then Sly turned back to Ruth. "Hey! I never got my two bits from you! Ah.you can keep it. You gonna head back now?" Ruth shrugged and smiled. "Nah.I finally got enough money to go and see Minnie Cane perform at The Jazz House. I wouldn't want to pass up this!" she said, waving goodbye to her friends. She sighed contentedly and headed down the opposite street, stopping before a red, brick building with a lighted sign on the front reading 'The Jazz House-Minnie Cane'. Below the sign there was a painting of a beautiful young-woman with golden tresses and big, green eyes that any girl would kill for. Ruth reached into her pocket and pulled out several coins, then stepped up to the ticket stand and handed her money to the taker. She smiled and brushed her plain, brown hair out of her face, about to enter the Jazz House.  
  
Suddenly, from the side alley she heard several raised voices. "Jacob, we're through! And as for you Lila.I'll have you fired in a second!" came a deep, flowing voice. Ruth backed up and looked down the alley. Out came non other than Minnie Cane! Ruth was ecstatic, she ran up to her and tried to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"What do you want, newsie?" Minnie said, sneering as she looked at Ruth's tattered clothing. Minnie raised her eyebrow, and stuck up her nose, pulling her fur coat tighter around her.  
  
"Miss Cane.Minnie Cane, I can't believe it's actually you! You're my favorite actress, the greatest on the vaudeville stage!" Ruth shouted, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Minnie tilted her head and frowned. "That's great girl, but I gotta go now, so if you would mind getting out of my face!"  
  
Ruth stepped back. "I'm so sorry Miss Cane.I'm just so excited to actually meet you!"  
  
"Well.isn't everyone. Now, I have to leave, so go and.sell your papers or something. Bye." Minnie said, turning away from Ruth and storming off. Ruth couldn't stop grinning. She, plain-old, unlucky, brown haired Ruth had actually meet the Minnie Cane! Excitedly, she turned to head out of the alley.but then heard more raised voices coming from the backstage door.  
  
"Lila.I think I should go get her. I hate to see her storm off like that." said a man's worried voice.  
  
"You take one more step out towards that door and I swear I'll kill you! You're mine now, remember?" shouted a woman. Ruth quietly tiptoed over to a trashcan in front of the door and hid behind it, giving herself a clear view. A man and a woman, both about twenty or so, were standing in the center of the room arguing. Ruth had seen their pictures in the papes before, the man was Jacob Hovack, Minnie's sweetheart, and the woman was Lila Dumont, a fellow performer.  
  
All of the sudden, Jacob took a few hurried steps over to the door and Lila pulled a small gun out of her garter. "I warned you Jacob!" she cried, and then there was a loud bang as he fell dead to the floor.  
  
Ruth was so shocked.she couldn't believe her eyes. She had just witnessed a murder! Lila slipped the gun back into her garter and started heading towards the door, stopping to spit on Jacob's body. Ruth quickly dashed out of the alley and stood casually in front of the theatre. A few moments later, Lila ran past.leaving only a few, bloody footprints. 


End file.
